Book 1: Winter
by LaurPhantom
Summary: Book 1 of 4: A story of a girl named Autumn Chase. A story of a girl who is used for sex. A story of a girl who fell in love with a mysterious man. A story of a girl who figures out her past. Rated T for bad events and disturbing culture.


**Book 1: Winter**

**A fanfiction by: LaurPhantom**

**A/N: This story is my idea and my idea only. This book is the first book of the four books. This book will introduce the characters and won't give much away. Of course, this book will has the least chapters. I have had this idea for about a year and finally decided to write a Fanfiction about it. I don't mind if you take some ideas from me, but don't steal my whole story. This story is very dear to me. Many relationship twist, adventure, tragedy, angst, and more. Here is a warning to all of you. You might take a liking into my novel. If not, don't read it. No matter what, I will keep moving forward. All of the locations I put don't exist, okay?**

**Includes major cussing and awkward events.**

**Thank you,**

**Lauren.**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: December 4, 1899<strong>

**Time: 2:30 AM.**

**Place: Crystal Park, Maine.**

Snow. Always collapsing on the ground at this time of the year.

I can sense the cold air blowing roughly in my face, also aware about the snow melting on my red cheeks while looking up at the dark sky, with no star found. My blonde, tangled hair freezing from the endless snow falling on the ground.

I can stand here all night, watching the black abyss of a beautiful figure called the sky, with my pure green eyes, and waiting for my escape to arrive like it did for everyone else. I was becoming inpatient about waiting, though. I always felt that this was the right time to head back to freedom, but my faith didn't imagine the same.

Why? Why did I have to wait for my freedom to take me back? I honestly thought I deserved it, didn't I?

I decided to forget about this matter and thought it would be best to go back into my small cottage settled in the forest. Though, I was never fond of the forest, I was always fond of the trees silhouetting in the air. My cottage was simple. Small and fitting for one girl like me. It has 3 rooms, a small kitchen to cook my food, my bedroom that only had a bed, a desk, and a dresser. My cottage also had a small bathroom, unlike other cottages had. I thought my cottage was convenient and pleasant, in my opinion, at least.

The forest was a place for peace, as my step mother said. I could pray to God asking for forgiveness, and then cleanse myself with the pond water, but I felt it never worked. The pond was also frozen, wasn't that a coincidence?

As I walked back to the cottage, I sighed in despair. The snow was fucking around with the garden again. All my crops gone again, and having no dinner for tomorrow. This is what I hated about the forest, the animals always getting into your personal space, belongings, and everything else. The snow piling up upon your garden. If I didn't vow to kill animals, or have the power to melt snow on my own, I'm positive all of these creatures would be dead!

Even if I did have a strong hatred for the animals sometime, I still had a soft spot for one of them. It was a dark, slender tuxedo cat with a white spot on his right eye. He would always be polite and courteous with me. He also entertained me when I was alone. He helps me find the rouse in my life. This is why I respect him.

"Why must you constantly do this?" I asked them, obviously knowing they wouldn't reply. "Oh, obviously they won't reply, they're animals! They would never talk!", this is when I get too tired.

After realizing that I was exhausted, I decided to put my nightgown on and head to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Date: July 4, 1897<strong>

**Time: Unknown**

**Place: In my head.**

"_NO! NO PLEASE! TAKE ME BACK, I SWEAR I'LL DO ANYTHING I CA-" _

"_No, you don't to stay, you rotten whore. Take your belongings and leave the house," the mysterious man stated in a husky voice, while inhaling a cigar._

"_You forced me to cook for you, clean for you, and mate with you! Now I am forced to leave because I didn't please you enough!"_

"_You never pleased me, you foolish whore, now you have a minute to leave"._

_She finally realized that he never loved her, so she decided she would remark one thing to him._

"_Let me say one thing, I'll make sure no one will go near your house again! You dou-" SLAP!_

"_Get off my property." He barked at the woman._

* * *

><p><strong>Date: December 5, 1899<strong>

**Time: 8:34 AM**

**Place: Inside the cottage.**

Waking up from a nightmare is too surreal.

I rub my eyes, trying to focus on the newest light of the sun, which hasn't appeared yesterday due to the snow. I was trying to forget the dream I had last night, but how could I ignore it? It felt like I've been through it before. I was the woman living that life. What if I was the woman? I could have been. Was I? I doubt it. Come to think of it, I wouldn't remember anyway.

2 Hours Later

I'm still trying to get that nightmare out of my head. It surrounds me with the horrid echoes. I feel as though I need to have these nightmares to feel something. These nightmares want me to evaluate the meaning of the dream. I was sure I could do that, could I? I would never know.

The sentence I can still cite is:

"_You forced me to cook for you, clean for you, and mate with you! Now I am forced to leave because I didn't please you enough!"_

Why did that sentence stick out from the rest said? Well, it reminded me of how disgusting men are these days, only wanting to catch a glimpse of naked women.

_What a cruel world._

Tell me about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Date: December 5, 1899<strong>

**Time: 5:55 PM**

**Place: Cottage bedroom.**

Laying down was my dearest activity. Relaxing helped me think about nothing besides happiness and bliss, which made me happy myself. I even urged the graceful cat to come lay next to me, wasn't that great? A cat to keep you toasty warm!

Laying down, thinking nothing would happen so urgently.

Suddenly, a letter came blowing through my window, letting all the cold weather blow back inside my room again. The envelope was a very detailed thing, indeed. Many dirt marks and saliva from a bird, possibly. It had print on it that said 'To Autumn Chase".

'Wait', I thought to myself. 'Was this letter really to me?', I've been wondering to myself, thinking deeply.

I sighed and began to rip the envelope in half.

_Dear Autumn Chase,_

_This letter is sent from the Klan of Nit Knox. We are being sent over to protect you from the evilness that is stalking you. I know this is unexpected, but you shall know soon. We shall be there by tomorrow afternoon with the materials we need. Please Autumn, please take care of yourself for these last few hours, we know something bad shall happen, but we will never let it happen to you._

_Take care,_

_Klan of Nit Knox Leader,_

_Marcus._

I suddenly ran my fingers softly against the paper. The name Marcus sounded familiar to me, and I would intend to find out what he wants when he gets here.

I'll be very sure.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter one. Did you enjoy it?**


End file.
